Mais que faisaitelle prêt du lac ?
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Une fic challenge. Un psy est envoyé au SGC pour faire passer un examen au personnel de la base... Manque de bol ça inclut Jack, pas vraiment décidé à lui rendre la tâche facile !


**Auteur :** Ayana

**Genre :** bah c'est pas encore cette fois que je vais donner dans le drame… humour, ship... euh non ça me parait être un bien grand mot pour l'occasion… on va dire voyeurisme S/J (voilà j'invente un nouveau style on va dire…)

**Saison :** avant la 8, peut être dans les premières parce que Daniel y est un peu boulet (mais ça lui va tellement bien !)

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, tout est aux infâmes requins que vous connaissez. Bref les gars de la MGM sont des abrutis mais c'est eux qui ont le pouvoir… désolée

**Résumé :** Un psychologue a été envoyé au SGC par le président dans le but de faire passer un examen de routine au personnel de la base… Manque de bol cela inclut Jack, pas vraiment décidé à lui rendre la tâche facile !

Le pauvre docteur a d'ailleurs démissionné à la suite de cette difficile expérience. Aux dernières nouvelles on raconte qu'il gardait un troupeau de lama au Pérou et qu'il envisageait de s'étendre au marché prometteur du nubuck à poil doré... mais ceci est une autre histoire !

**Remerciements : **à Nanoo, et oui encore ! Un trésor de béta...

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un challenge proposé par le staff du forum fanfictions (fanfiction.superforum.fr/index.htm). Les modos, en bons déglingos qu'ils sont (et faut bien avouer, c'est comme ça qu'on les aime), nous ont mis au défi de replacer les expressions suivantes dans une fics :

"Bisounours","Rantanplan","Que la force soit avec vous/toi","Sarah Connor","Et voici les barbapapas","Tournicoti-tournicota ","Vers l'infini et au delà","Poupoudidou"

Alors voilà, se lancer dans un concours comme ça alors que ceci n'est que ma troisième fics est un peu suicidaire j'en ai conscience, mais je trouvais le challenge intéressant et ça me démangeait d'y participer donc… J'ai décidé d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice, aussi modeste soit elle.

Cette fic n'est pas celle dont je serai le plus fière je crois, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour faire un truc sympa en replaçant les mots de la manière la plus fluide possible et en explorant une idée que personne n'avait encore fait pour le concours…. J'espère que vous vous amuserez en la lisant !

xox

**Mais que faisait-elle près du lac ?!**

oxo

- Nom ?

- Connor

- Prénom ?

- Sarah.

Le psychologue s'arrêta une seconde pour relire ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

Sarah Connor ??

Il releva la tête et découvrit le militaire qui le regardait, un sourire provoquant sur le visage. On l'avait bien mis en garde contre l'humour de cet homme mais honnêtement, il ne s'était pas attendu à une chose pareille.

Il secoua la tête et prit le dossier qui se trouvait sur le bureau devant lui, l'ouvrit à la première page et y chercha l'information voulue.

- C'est étrange, il est inscrit Jack O'Neill sur votre dossier militaire.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est le mien ?

- Colonel Jack O'Neill, brillant colonel de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis…

- C'est bien ce que je disais, ça doit être celui d'un autre…

- …. réputé pour son extraordinaire maîtrise en tant que pilote et pour ses fréquentes insubordinations.

- Ah peut être pas en fin de compte…. Et à part ça, ils disent d'autres gentilles choses sur moi ?

Le médecin referma le dossier et fixa le colonel droit dans les yeux. Il était là pour représenter le président bon sang ! Il parlait en son nom, représentait son autorité, alors il n'allait sûrement pas laisser un colonel de pacotille le prendre ainsi de haut !

- Oula arrêtez de faire cette tête là ! s'exclama Jack sans se départir de son rictus moqueur.

Le docteur Jenings le regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Le militaire reprit :

- Votre tête là. On dirait une sorte de mélange entre un Bisounours qui aurait fait une indigestion de Smarties et le bonhomme rouge du manège enchanté… C'est effrayant je vous assure…

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez;

- Mais si ! Vous savez, celui qui dit tout le temps tournicoti-tournicota

- Tournicoton, rectifia machinalement Jenings.

- Ah vous voyez bien que vous connaissez !

Il devait rêver. Il était sortit premier de sa promotion d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de médecine de tout le continent nord américain, et il venait de perdre une joute verbale contre un homme qui n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du lycée et qui devait sans doute avoir besoin d'un dictionnaire pour jouer au Scrabble !

- Ecoutez colonel, si vous y mettez un peu du vôtre nous aurons fini dans une heure à peine, ensuite vous pourrez retourner voir le manège enchanté, les Bisounours et tout ce que vous vou...

- Et voici les barbapapas …

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux. C'était lui où ce colonel O'Neill de malheur était en train de fredonner le générique des barbapapas !! Il fallait s'en douter, découper les molécules de ces gars pour les envoyer vers l'infini et au-delà à travers cette fichue porte, avait finit par causer de sérieux effets secondaires sur eux…. L'être humain n'est pas un vulgaire puzzle que l'on peut démonter ou remonter sans conséquences… et si quelque chose déraillait ? Si une seule molécule située au niveau du cerveau ne se retrouvait pas à la bonne place au moment du « réassemblage » ? Qui pouvait savoir quel genre de conséquences cela aurait ? Il fixa le militaire assis devant lui et qui fredonnait toujours sa chanson. De GRAVE conséquence visiblement…

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? commença Jenings avant d'être interrompu par la main levée de Jack lui signifiant de se taire une minute.

Le psychologue était tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa même pas à s'insurger contre ce manque de respect flagrant, et le laissa finir en le fixant avec des yeux qui devait en ce moment lui manger la moitié du visage.

- Désolé mais en papotant comme ça avec vous elle m'est venue en tête. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit, le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser c'est de la chanter une bonne fois à voix haute.

Devant la mine toujours choquée du docteur, Jack mis les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

- Oui je sais c'est bizarre, mais c'est Carter qui me l'a dit et elle ne se trompe jamais alors…

- Nan mais vous vous fichez de moi ??

- Ah non je vous jure, c'est terriblement vexant mais cette fille a toujours raison !

Cette fois ci le médecin ne put contenir sa colère. Il se leva et, s'appuyant sur le bord du bureau, se pencha vers le colonel dans le but de l'intimider.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez pertinemment ! Je vous signale que j'ai été envoyé ici par le président lui-même dans le but de vous faire passer ce test psychologique tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux afin de juger de la manière dont vos récentes expériences au sein du SGC ont pu vous affecter. Et vous vous êtes en train de me chanter le générique des barbapapas !!

Jack ne sembla pas s'émouvoir le moins du monde du brusque emportement de son interlocuteur et lui renvoya un sourire de gamin pour seule réponse. Une fois encore désarmé par l'attitude du militaire, le psychologue se rassit en essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme…

Soit c'était une caméra cachée, soit il devenait complètement dingue et était en train d'imaginer tout ça, soit c'était une épreuve divine. Alors voila, Job avait hérité de la lèpre et lui il avait eu…. CA ! Un militaire insolent et puéril qui s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique…. Il se demanda intérieurement si tout bien réfléchi, la peste bubonique n'était pas préférable à devoir faire passer un entretien psychologique à ce Jack O'Neill et reprit la parole en essayant de se donner une contenance qu'il avait perdue depuis déjà un petit moment…. Normalement c'était à cet instant précis qu'un petit bonhomme vert était censé sortir de nulle part pour lui lancer un « Que la force soit avec toi » encourageant non ? Ca aurait au moins eu le mérite de confirmer l'hypothèse de la crise de delirium tremens… Et vu l'état dans lequel le mettait son « patient du jour », cela n'aurait peut être pas été la pire nouvelle de la journée…

- Ecoutez colonel, je resterais volontiers des heures à parler avec vous de votre dessin animé favori en chantant le générique et en échangeant nos impressions respectives sur le sujet. Je ne doute pas que cela pourrait s'avérer très constructif mais…

- Ah non je vous arrête tout de suite. Je suis désolé mais mon dessin animé préféré n'est en aucun cas les barbapapas…. Ce serait plutôt les Simpsons en fait.

Le docteur Jenings serra les dents en essayant de conserver la maîtrise de lui-même.

- Les barbapapas, les Simpsons, tout ça c'est pareil !

- Ah non je suis désolé mais ça n'a rien à voir ! répliqua Jack qui semblait sérieux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien. Et envoyé par le président ou pas je ne laisserai jamais personne insulter les Simpsons en ma présence ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le médecin déglutit péniblement. Comment cet homme parvenait-il à passer en un éclair d'une attitude qui avait tout de celle d'un gamin de neuf ans à celle d'un militaire aguerri plutôt intimidant vu de là où il était…

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, s'entendit-il répondre maladroitement.

- Et bien pour un petit génie avec autant de diplômes clinquants, ça vous arrive un peu trop souvent je trouve. On ne vous a jamais dit de tourner sept fois votre langue dans votre bouche avant de parler ? Sérieusement essayez, vous finirez peut être par dire ce que vous voulez dire comme de cette façon.

- Je... bien... d'accord, mais euh qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les barbapapas ?

- Oh rien c'est juste depuis cette histoire sur P3X-542…, il vit le militaire froncer les sourcils avant de secouer la tête comme pour en chasser un mauvais souvenir.

A nous y étions enfin…. Il allait enfin lui parler de son travail sur le terrain, et d'une expérience éprouvante qu'il y avait vécu… Lui posant les questions, son patient racontant son histoire pour s'en libérer… il retrouvait enfin ses marques. Ca c'était ce qu'il appelait un rapport médecin-patient normal !

- D'accord, et vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus à ce sujet ?

- Et bien en fait c'était une mission de reconnaissance, la routine quoi…. La planète avait un climat tropical et nous avions dû marcher toute la journée à travers une sorte de jungle. Le soir nous avions installé notre campement et le lendemain Teal'c a trouvé une source où nous pouvions nous laver un peu alors nous avons commencé à y aller chacun notre tour. Mais tout à coup, pendant que je me lavais, j'ai entendu Carter crier derrière moi et quand je me suis retourné j'ai vu quelque chose qui avançait dans ma direction… J'ai nagé aussi vite que j'ai pu vers la berge où mon second m'attendait. Le truc est arrivé juste après moi et quand il a pris pied sur le rivage on l'a vu se transformer comme une de ces barbapapas…. Sauf que les barbapapas ne sont pas visqueuses et n'ont pas des dents de 20 centimètres ! Sans parler qu'elles ne vous attaquent pas alors que vous êtes en train de prendre un bain en caleçon !! Carter m'a balancé mon P90 et on a commencé à l'arroser de balles puis les gars, alertés par le bruit, sont venus nous rejoindre arme en main. Nous avons finit par l'abattre mais à un moment pendant le combat, la créature s'était approchée de Daniel qui avait trébuché. Et tout ce que cet empoté avait trouvé à faire c'était de lui balancer MES vêtements pour se défendre ! J'ai dû faire tout le chemin du retour dans des fringues gluantes qui sentaient le potiron intergalactique en décomposition.

- Vous êtes dur avec lui, il a simplement voulu vous aider en venant vous prêter main forte… tenta de défendre le médecin.

- Oui je sais ce n'est pas de sa faute… ce gars à deux pieds gauche mais il essaye toujours de bien faire... et c'est ça le pire !

- Voyons ce n'est pas si grave…

- Oui bien sûr, je ne crois pas que vous diriez la même chose si vous deviez partir en exploration dans des milieux hostiles en compagnie du frangin de Rantanplan !

- Mais je croyais que cette planète était déserte, vous n'avez pas dû avoir beaucoup de problèmes après l'attaque de cette…. créature.

- Avec Daniel un champ de pâquerettes peut devenir un milieu hostile ! Heureusement que Teal'c et Carter sont d'excellents éléments sinon….

- Oui, d'ailleurs il y a une chose qui me chiffonne dans votre histoire… La source était assez éloigné du camp c'est ça ?

- Oui nous avions trouvé un endroit idéal pour nous abriter pendant la nuit.

- Et vous êtes allé vous baigner seul ?

- Nan mais vous me voyez demander à Teal'c de venir me frotter le dos ?! Je peux savoir où vous voulez en venir doc' ? Parce que vous êtes vraiment pas rassurant comme gars vous savez !

Le médecin lui jeta un regard noir avant de reprendre en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement toujours en train d'essayer de démêler cette chose qui l'intriguait :

- On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance que le major Carter soit là à ce moment là...

- Oui c'est sur, parce que ça m'étonnerait que cette bête ait prévu de m'inviter à sortir ! De toute façon le style poupoupidou chez les dents tranchantes du marécage ce n'est pas exactement mon truc…

Jenings, perdu dans ses pensées, ne fit même pas attention à la réponse du colonel :

- Mais je me demande précisément ce qu'elle faisait là à ce moment précis. Elle aurait du être au camp avec les autres non ?

Jack se figea une seconde et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une sorte de «oh» muet alors que quelque chose faisait jour dans son esprit…

Biiiiiiiiippppp !

A peine le signal de fin de séance retentit-il qu'il se leva et fonça vers la porte à grand pas. Le médecin se leva et commença un «colonel…» qui se heurta à la porte que le militaire venait de claquer derrière lui. Désespéré, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soufflant.

Quand le chef de son département l'avait prévenu que le Jack O'Neill était un homme «spécial» il avait oublié de lui préciser qu'il était complètement dingue ! _«C'est une mission de la plus haute importance Jenings, commandée par le président en personne ! Vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.» _Tu parles! Il aurait dû se douter que ça cachait quelque chose. Depuis quand son patron connaissait son nom d'abord ? A tous les coups il avait fait tout le service jusqu'à trouver LA perle rare assez abrutie pour ne pas être au courant des rumeurs qui couraient sur les dingues bossant au SGC… lui !! Et voila, maintenant il était là, à espérer que son prochain patient s'avère être un peu plus normal.

Il rangea le dossier du colonel O'Neill, ne trouvant même pas le courage de consigner ses notes pour l'instant, et prit le dossier suivant. Teal'c de Chulak. _Teal'c de Chulak ??_ _C'est pas un nom ça !_ Signe particulier : extra-terrestre. Le psychologue sentit ses nerfs s'effilocher un peu plus... Quelque chose lui disait que pour ce qui est de la « normalité » il allait encore devoir se gratter…

xox

**Fin**


End file.
